Uniform Resource Identifiers (URIs) are a specific string of characters which are used to identify a specific name of a resource. A Uniform Resource Locator (URL) is a specific type of URI which references a resource on the internet. URIs are comprised of mechanisms known as “fragment identifiers,” which identify various sections of a webpage. A fragment identifier is a string of characters that references a resource that is subordinate to another resource. Fragment identifiers for a webpage specify the source webpage and provide navigational instructions for accessing the webpage. In a URL, a fragment identifier is indicated by a hash mark (#) appended to the end of the URL, and is typically used to identify a section of the webpage referred to by the URL. In a webpage, a fragment identifier may reference a particular topic section and heading within the HyperText Markup Language (HTML) of the webpage. HTML documents are composed of HTML elements that specify attributes in the document.